Marvel Comics 2011
Note: Part of the unofficial Marvel Universe Reading Order article first story (Blue Marvel) first story second story first story first story first story first story (Medusa) (Black Cat and Satana) (Enchantress) (Emma Frost) (Cypher) (Fantomex Vs. Batroc The Leaper) second story (Harry Osborn) third story fourth story fifth story (J Jonah Jameson) sixth story seventh story back up (She Hulk) back up (Rescue) (Hulk) back up (Gruenhilda) back up (Anya Corazon) back up (Amadeus Cho) back up (A-Bomb) (Lizard) first story second story first story first story first story first story (Iron Fist & Misty Knight) (Taskmaster) (Victoria Hand) (Invisible Woman) (Songbird) (Shanna The She-Devil) (She-Hulk and Lyra) (The Stepford Cuckoos And Spider-Man) (Colossus And Iron Man) (X-23 And Ghost Rider) back up (A-Bomb) back up (Uravo) back up (Uravo) back up (Mach-5) back up (Mac Gargan & Alistair Smyth) second story (Thing) back up (Lyra) first story (Storm And Thor) (Kitty Pryde And Invisible Woman) (Blink And Dr. Strange) back up (Korg) (Stature & Iron Man & Ms. Marvel) first story first story first story first story first story back up (Hulk) second story second story first story first story (Gambit And Hellcat) (Dazzler And The Daughters Of The Dragon) (Psylocke And Hercules) back up (Franklin Richards) back up (Nomad) back up (A-Bomb) back up (A-Bomb) first story first story first story back up (Venom) second story third story fourth story (Firestar & Justice) (Firestar & Justice) (Firestar & Justice) first story first story first story first story back up (Rocket Racoon & Groot) back up (Rocket Racoon & Groot) back up (Rocket Racoon & Groot) back up (Rocket Racoon & Groot) first story third story fourth story fifth story seventh story first story first story first story first story 2nd story 3rd story 3rd story until page 20 first story first story first story first story first part first story second story third story second part first story until page 25 from page 25 to the end (Speedball) (Agents of Atlas) (Agents of Atlas) (Agents of Atlas) (Agents of Atlas) (JJJ) (JA) from page 20 to the end first story until page 17 (Speedball) (Purple Man) (Liz Allan) until page 16 from page 17 to the end until page 6 from page 17 to the end back up (Moonstone) back up (Ghost) back up (Crossbones) (Speedball) (Mignonette Gotlib) (Cardiac) } (Speedball) (Kida) (Blue Marvel) (Sort of retconned in Vengeance Vol 1) until page 17 (retconned) (Speedball) (Mr Fear) (American Eagle) (Speedball) (Dust) (Great Lake Avengers) from page 7 to the end without the epilogues (Speedball) (JJJ) (Rick) from page 18 to the end until page 15 2nd epilogue 3rd epilogue (Dr Strange) second story first story second story 2nd story second story (Jackal) second story (Jackal) 2nd story (infested 3rd story) 2nd story (Cloak & Dagger) first story first story 2nd story (infested 5th story) first story 2nd story (infested 6th story) 1st story first story second story third story until page 13 until page 9 from page 14 to the end from page 9 to the end until page 18 until page 19 from page 19 to the end from page 20 to the end first story second story first story second story first story second story third story (Magnetic Man) first story first story second story back up (Adam) first story until page 11 from page 11 second story back up (Rocket Raccoon & Groot) back up (Rocket Raccoon & Groot) back up (Rocket Raccoon & Groot) back up (Rocket Raccoon & Groot) 2nd epilogue (Hulk) first story first story first story 1st epilogue (Sin) back up (Avengers Academy) back up (Avengers Academy) back up (Avengers Academy) back up (Avengers Academy) back up (Avengers Academy) Marvel Comics 2012